Ginger
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone |Race = Makyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 761 |Address = Garlic Jr.'s fortress |FamConnect = }} is one of Garlic Jr.'s original trio of henchmen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Appearance The smallest of the three, Ginger is the one who most closely resembles Garlic Jr. in his overall appearance, except for his skull-like nose which gives him the appearance of a vampire bat. He has dark olive skin and red eyes, and he is typically seen wearing a large dark cloak. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Dead Zone'' Together with Nicky and Sansho, and with a bulked-up Garlic Jr. looking on, Ginger attacks and defeats Piccolo in the hopes of killing Kami with him. Later while searching for Dragon Balls, Ginger seeks the four-star Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat, and easily incapacitates Chi-Chi and Ox-King when they refuse to hand it over. As Gohan himself refuses to give up the ball and runs, Ginger simply snatches him up and returns to Garlic Jr.'s fortress. Here, Ginger is more than a bit surprised at Garlic's decision to keep Gohan and train him. Later Ginger and Sansho collect the final two Dragon Balls for their master, and Ginger leads the cheers of victory when Garlic Jr. successfully wishes for immortality. Upon the arrival of Goku, Ginger makes it a point to prevent him from reaching his son at all costs, joining Nicky and Sansho in fighting the Saiyan. Ginger uses a variety of abilities during his fight with Goku. At the outset, he, like the other two, grew in size and strength. When the fight carried to the fortress exterior, Ginger displays his most unusual talent, pulling a pair of scimitars out from his arms in order to use them in combat. Goku, using only his Power Pole to fend off the deadly warriors, successfully holds Ginger at bay and eventually relieves him of his swords, prompting Ginger to attack the Saiyan with his fists. Goku deflects the henchman's blows and stuns Ginger with some punches of his own, before kicking him in the back and knocking him off the balcony they had been fighting on. As he falls, Ginger turns and fires a Full Power Energy Wave up at Goku, who counters with a Kamehameha. This easily counters Ginger's blast and hits Ginger himself, propelling him towards Nicky, who has already been knocked into an adjacent tower earlier in the battle. The Kamehameha blast quickly pushes Ginger directly on top of Nicky and the tower, destroying them both together and burying them in the rubble. Ginger's hand pokes out from the rubble and twitches some, but goes limp as he expires a few seconds later. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Ginger makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power ;Films As he is normally, Ginger is strong enough to defeat Chi-Chi with a simply Kiai. In his Super state he is more powerful than before but even when fighting alongside Nicky and Sansho in the same state, they are on the losing side against Goku while still wearing his weighted clothing. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Ginger's power level is 1,500. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Ginger emits from his palm. *'Ginger Buster' – A fully-powered pink energy wave shot from the palm. *'Katana Kogeki' – Ginger attacks his opponent with a pair of scimitars he pulled out from his arms. This technique is called Internal Weapon (Two Swords) in Daizenshuu 7. *'Unnamed Spinning Technique' – Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho spin around their opponent, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then catch the opponent and slam them into the ground. Transformations Super Ginger Like other Makyans, Ginger can take on a buff form under certain circumstances. Ginger takes on his buff form while combating Goku. Majin Ginger Majin Ginger is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Garlic Jr. mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Kyōshū! Saiyan, Ginger's character model re-appears later in the game under the name as a common foe whose power level is 290. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōji Totani †, Yasunori Masutani (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen **Funimation dub: Troy Baker **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus (some lines of Dead Zone), David Gasman (majority of lines of Dead Zone) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey Battles ;Films *Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho vs. Piccolo *Ginger vs. Chi-Chi *Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho vs. Goku *Ginger and Nicky vs. Goku Trivia *In the original Japanese version he yells "Shogoyaki!", which is a pun on his name (it roughly translates to "grilled pork"); in the Pioneer and Funimation dubs his battle cry was "Gingerbread!", while the AB Groupe dub used the line "Yes, start." and the Speedy dub used "Sugar yuki!" *The name "Ginger" is reused in the Imperfect Cell Saga as the name of a city, Gingertown, where all the inhabitants were absorbed by Cell. *Piccolo had an instructor named Ginger as well when he went to acquire his driver's license alongside Goku. *He looks a lot like a Saibaman, although he is taller and has olive green skin rather than a light green complexion. *Ginger is the first and only named movie henchman to fight against Chi-Chi, the other being some Slug soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Gallery See also *Ginger (Collectibles) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters